Prophetic Love
by NoInkInMyPen
Summary: Ch. 5 is finally up! A Shane McMahonOC fic. Summary was too long, so it's posted inside.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Sasha Meier has always been a bit...different. She dreams like normal people, except that her's ALWAYS come true. When one of them leads her to the man she's meant to be with, her world is turned upside down after she discovers that he's already taken. Can Sasha convince him that they're meant to be, or will this be the first time that one of her dreams doesn't come true?  
  
Disclaimer: You know it, I own nothing.  
  
AN: I'm on a supernatural kick thanks to Melissa, so I'm starting this story even though I know I don't need to, especially when I'm writing another one I haven't even posted yet. The first chapter is kind of rough, but please let me know what ya think :)  
  
**********  
  
(1989)  
  
"Hey Mom?" Thirtenn year old Sasha Meier asked her mom over breakfast one morning.  
  
"Hey what?"   
  
"Do you know anyone named Shane McMahon?"  
  
Michelle Meier shook her head. "Can you describe him?"  
  
"He was kind of tall, with dark hair and these cute brown eyes. All I saw was him standing in front of me wearing a suit until-"  
  
"You mean you had a dream about him?"   
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh, I thought it was someone you actually knew. Was there anything else in it?  
  
"Just a license. He's the guy I'm going to marry."  
  
**********  
  
(present day, Bridgeport, CT)  
  
"Sasha, you are going to be so late if you do not get down here!"  
  
"Calm down Jayce, its ok," Sasha said to her older brother as she walked down the stairs. "You seem more nervous than I feel."  
  
Jayce rolled his eyes and handed Sasha her jacket. "This is a big interview Sasha, at least act excited."  
  
"I'm thrilled, can't you tell?"  
  
"Just because you already know if you're getting the job or not? Don't tell me you didn't have a whatever about it." She blushed, knowing she was caught. "You did, didn't you?"  
  
"Yes, I did. Why do you think I agreed to the interview so quickly without knowing about the company?"  
  
"I wish I could do that," Jayce responded, same as he had so many times through the years.  
  
Sasha shook her head slowly. "No, Jayce you don't. Trust me, it isn't all fun and games." She picked up her briefcase and headed for the door. "It sucks knowing horrible things, especially when you can't do anything to prevent them. Besides, something weird is going to happen today, and for once I don't know what it is. I woke up in the middle of the dream, something I've never done."  
  
Jayce looked at his watch and nudged her out the door. "You'll have to analyze it later Miss Soon-to-be Vice President of New Media for World Wrestling Entertainment."  
  
Sasha groaned. "Jayce, pretend you don't know I got the job, ok? Act excited when I get home. And make the cake chocolate," she said, referring to the celebratory cake she knew he would be getting her.  
  
"I don't think I need to ask how you knew that."  
  
**********  
  
"Miss Meier, Mr. Dunn will see you now," an elderly receptionist said to Sasha, then escorted her inside the office. Sasha murmured a thanks as Kevin Dunn, Executive Producer of WWE programming, approached her.  
  
"Sasha, it's a pleasure to meet you," he said while shaking her hand. "You come very highly recommended from Tom Criss."  
  
"Thank you very much Mr. Dunn. Tom was a great supervisor, and I enjoyed my time with him at ESPN."  
  
He chuckled while reading the file in front of him. "Then I guess I don't need to ask my first question. But please, call me Kevin." Sasha nodded, and he continued. "I've seen several samples of your work, so I'd like to use this time to just ask you a few questions if that's alright?"  
  
"That's fine Mr.-Kevin," she amended with a smile. "Ask away."  
  
"How do you feel you handle criticism?"  
  
She thought for a moment before responding. "I don't like criticism, not that anyone really does, but it's essential to improvement."  
  
Kevin nodded and jotted down some notes. "What do you think about working with others, including our superstars?"  
  
"I enjoy working with others because they provide a different way of looking at something, and that helps to make the finished product better. As far as the superstars are concerned, I think that's a great idea. It not only allows them to learn more about what goes into producing, but it gives the creators the opportunity to learn more about their subjects."  
  
Kevin practically beamed at her response. "Great answer. I'll just cut to the chase here Sasha. If you want the job it's yours."  
  
Sasha's face soon matched Kevin's as her smile grew. "I accept. Thank you so much."  
  
"You're quite welcome. Would you like to meet some of your co-workers?"  
  
"Sure." They left Kevin's office and walked across the hall.   
  
"Since we're up here, we'll start with the President of the division. Luckily since it's a Wednesday he's here, but since he also has an onscreen character he is usually out of the office a couple days each week." The secretary saw them walking and had the door open for them when they approached. Sasha walked in behind Kevin, and what she saw was enough to stop her in her tracks. In front of her was a face she hadn't seen in fourteen years.  
  
"Sasha, I'd like you to meet Shane McMahon, President of New Media."  
  
********** 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks so much for the reviews :)  
  
**********  
  
After a few moments of Sasha's staring, Shane became nervous. "Is everything alright?"  
  
Sasha quickly shook her head and responded. "Yes, sorry about that, you look alot like someone else I know." She walked up to his desk and offered her hand. "I'm Sasha Meier, it's nice to meet you."  
  
"Shane McMahon," he said, returning the handshake. "And the pleasure is all mine."  
  
"Sasha is our new vice-president, and I was hoping the two of you would get to know each other before we put her through the ringer," Kevin informed Shane.  
  
"The ringer?"  
  
"Press conditioning, job requirements, travel arrangements, et cetera," Shane explained to her. "We can set up a time for that sometime before you leave today."  
  
"Sounds like fun," she replied dryly.  
  
"It most certainly isn't. If you two will excuse me, I've got an appointment with JR." Kevin excused himself, leaving the two alone.  
  
"So, Sasha, tell me a bit about yourself."  
  
"Well, I'm twenty-seven years old, I gradueated from NYU with a degree in media and communications, and I live in Bridgeport with my older brother Jayce and his dog Jack. I was told about the position here by my boss at ESPN, where I worked my way up from an intern. That's about it."  
  
"Sounds interesting. Any other family nearby?"  
  
"Just my parents, but they live in Danbury."  
  
"OK, well, do you have any questions about me?"  
  
'Only a million,' she thought to herself, but instead said, "Why don't you just run down the basics?"  
  
"Alright. I'm thirty-one, I graduated from Boston College, and my degree is in media specializations. I live here in Stamford all by my lonesome, though I do get frequent visits from my-"  
  
"Hi baby!" a new voice interrupted. Sasha turned to see a perky blond slinking towards them.  
  
"Hi honey," Shane said, and gave the girl a kiss. "Sasha, this is my fiancee, Bridget."   
  
Sasha clenched her teeth and shook Bridget's hand. "Nice to meet you."  
  
"You too. Why are you here?"  
  
Shane, a bit embarassed by Bridget's rudeness, answered for her. "Sasha is the new Vice President of New Media, she was hired about twenty minutes ago."  
  
Bridget did not look pleased. "Oh. Well, I just came up to see if you wanted to grab lunch today?"  
  
"I'd love to, but I was actually going to ask Sasha to go out so we could discuss some things."  
  
Sasha jumped in before Bridget could throw the fit she was sure she would. "I appreciate the offer Shane, but I've got plans with my brother anyway."  
  
Shane shot her a grateful look. "Another time then. If you want to stop and talk with Emma, my secretary, on the way out, she can set you up with a time for your 'ringing'."  
  
"That sounds great Shane, thank you. I'll see you later then." Fifteen minutes and one appointment later, Sasha was back on the road with only one thought on her mind. 'How could SHane have a fiancee?'  
  
**********  
  
Jayce was waiting, cake in hand, when Sasha came through the door. "Hold the cake Jayce, I've got something I need to figure out." She reached for the phone and was dialing before Jayce could even respond. "Hi Dad, is mom there? OK, thanks." As she waited for her mom to get on the line, Sasha answered Jayce's look. "Yes, I got the job, but I'll explain the rest later. Hi Mom." Sasha turned away from Jayce when her mother Michelle got on the phone.   
  
"Hi honey, what's going on?"  
  
"Are you busy this afternoon?"  
  
"Not at all, what did you need?"  
  
"Is it ok if I come out there? I could use a talk and a ride." Her parents lived on a farm, and horseback riding was one of Sasha's favorite ways to relax.  
  
"That's fine Sasha. When should we expect you?"  
  
"I'll leave around two, so by six?"  
  
"See you then."  
  
"Bye Mom." Sasha hung up and plopped down in the seat across from Jayce, who just gave her another odd look.   
  
"Care to fill me in?"  
  
"I met my soulmate today."  
  
"Um, I don't think you can know he's your soulmate right away."  
  
"Yes, I can. But the problem is, I met his fiancee five minutes later."  
  
"OK, I am really confused here."  
  
"Join the club Jayce. For once, I have no clue what is going on. Why do you think I need to go talk to Mom?"  
  
**********  
  
Sasha felt much better by the time she got to her parents later that night. She couldn't help but smile as she pulled up the long, winding driveway- coming home to Mom always made her problems seem miniscule. Sasha parked and went right to the barn, knowing her mom would already be there. "Hi Mom," she said, and gave her a hug.  
  
"Hi sweetie." Michelle pulled back and got a good look at her daughter. "Don't you just look prettier every time I see you?"  
  
"You only say that because I look just like you." And she did. With her dark brown hair, blue eyes, and soft features, Sasha was the spitting image of both her mother and grandmother.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Is Daddy inside?"  
  
"No, he's over at Rich's," Michelle replied, referring to their next door neighbor. "He knew we would want to talk."  
  
"Good." They got their horses ready and were soon slowly riding around the land. "Mom, do you remember when I was about thirteen, I told you I dreamt about the man I was going to marry?"  
  
Michelle chuckled at the memory. "Vaguely. Shane something or other, right?"  
  
"McMahon, and I met him this morning."  
  
Michelle's eyes widened in surprise. "You what?"  
  
Sasha nodded. "He's the president of my division."  
  
"But that's great honey!"  
  
"Great that I found him, but I think I'm too late."  
  
Michelle shot her a confused look. "Why is that?"  
  
"He's already engaged."  
  
********** 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Well, I'm back! LOL! I've got to apologize for the huge lack of updates. I was in a funk for a very long time, but I'm ok now. Better than ok, actually, and thrilled to be continuing my stories. Hope you enjoy :)  
  
**********  
  
Shortly after her revelation, Michelle and Sasha rode back to the house. Over coffee, Michelle pressed for more details. "So tell me about them."  
  
"Which one first?"  
  
"The girl, whatever her name was."  
  
"She is a twiggy little blonde named Bridget. She seems...I dunno, snotty is the word that comes to mind."  
  
"Please tell me Shane isn't like that."  
  
"Not at all Mom. He's incredibly handsome, with brown hair and eyes the color of melted chocolate. We really only talked for a few minutes, but I got the impression that he is a really sweet guy. And hes only a few years older than I am."  
  
Michelle smiled. "Sounds good, honey. So what's your plan?"  
  
"Mom, you're making it sound like a project."  
  
"Well isn't it one?"  
  
Sasha shook her head. "Not really. If it's meant to happen, it will." She got up and put her mug in the sink. "I'm going to find Dad, I'll be back soon."  
  
Michelle sighed as she watched Sasha walk next door. "If you only knew what you were really up against."  
  
**********  
  
"Good morning Emma," Sasha greeted Shane's secretary the next morning.  
  
"Good morning to you Miss Meier. May I show you to your office?"  
  
"Please, but call me Sasha."  
  
"Of course. Right this way Sasha." Emma led her to the office right next to Shane's. There was an opened connecting door, and both women could see that Shane was busily working, so Sasha just waved. "Shane insisted that on giving you this office so that the two of you could work together. You go on ahead and get settled in, and if you need anything, you let me know."  
  
"Thank you, Emma." She went back out to her desk, leaving Sasha to revel at her new office. Besides the wonderful view-thanks to the floor to ceiling windows- it had plenty of bookshelves, a work table, what appeared to be a closet in the corner, and a desk equipped with a laptop, phone, and intercom. "This could not get any better!" Sasha exclaimed quietly to herself as she sat down behind the desk. She booted up her laptop and was surprised to see that her background was a welcome message from Shane.  
  
"I thought that was nicer than the standard blue Windows," Shane said from his place in the open doorway.  
  
"It's sweet, thank you. You can come in and sit down, ya know." He laughed and sat down in the chair opposite of her.   
  
"Do you like the office?"  
  
"I love it!"  
  
Shane smiled. "I'm glad. Are you ready to go over some things?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I can go over everything with you except for the press conditioning, which they're going to try to fit in this afternoon."  
  
Sasha nodded. "That's pretty much what Emma told me yesterday."  
  
"Speaking of Emma, she is your secretary too. If you need something, go to her. If she can't help you, come to me."  
  
"I'm usually pretty self-reliant Shane, but I'll keep that in mind," Sasha replied in a teasing tone.  
  
"Yeah, that did sound a bit caveman-ish, huh? You got the point though, right?" She nodded. "Good. As far as traveling goes, you are required to be at all tapings- Mondays, Tuesdays, and the occassional Sunday. Plane tickets are provided, as well as a travel allowance, but anything after that is up to you."  
  
"Should I be taking notes?"  
  
Shane laughed at the obvious sarcasm. "No, you'll get an info packet sometime today, I'm just giving you the abridged version. As far as your duties are concerned, there are quite a few. You will be needed to supervise all superstar vignettes, and occassionally assist in the basic production and creation of them. Every publication will land on your desk. After you review and make any changes, forward it to me. You will also need to be on location for most photo shoots and all overseas tours, as you wil end up being the highest ranking supervisor on most of them."  
  
"Are you sure this isn't your job description?"   
  
"I'm sure. Because of my on-screen character, I'm limited on the amount of time I have to spend on behind the scenes stuff, which is why you're getting stuck with more."  
  
sasha was surprised, but pleased with his honesty. "It's definitely more than at ESPN, but I'm confidant that I can handle it."  
  
"You'll be ready for tonight then?"  
  
Sasha gave him a confused look. "Tonight?"  
  
"Didn't anyone tell you?"  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
"The Smackdown crew is leaving for Europe tonight."  
  
"What?" Sasha was more upset that she didn't know about it herself, rather than the fact that noone told her.  
  
"I'm sorry Sasha, I just assumed Kevin told you about it yesterday. If you can't be ready..." he trailed off.  
  
"Oh, no, of course I can, I was just surprised. Is there any way that I could finish all this intro stuff later then? I've got to pack, and make sure I can find my passport."  
  
"Of course. Take the rest of the day off, and I'll see you at the airport. Actually, I could pick you up if you'd like?"  
  
Sasha started to shake her head, but instead quickly nodded. "That would be great." She gave him directions and was at home packing an hour later. "I just don't understand Jayce. How could I not know about this? I have dreamt about every single bigger than normal event in my life." She tossed him a sweater and continued digging through her closet. "Maybe it's stress..."  
  
"I don't know Sash. It could just be a fluke."  
  
She gave him a doubtful look. "The second in as many days? I doubt it. Something is going on here Jayce, and I don't like it one bit."  
  
**********  
  
Hmmm...what does Michelle know that Sasha doesn't? What will happen in Europe? Will Sasha's mind block clear? Dum dum dum! LOL! Hope you liked :)  
  
Lisa 


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter :) I'm not very happy with the way this turned out, but I would appreciate any feedback, good or bad.  
  
**********  
  
Sasha was less than pleased when she spotted Bridget sitting in the passenger seat when Shane came to pick her up that evening. "Hi Bridget. Are you riding with us to the airport?"  
  
Bridget plastered an obviously fake smile on her face. "Of course. I always see Shane off when he leaves town. Is your boyfriend coming along also?" she asked, pointing to Jayce.  
  
"Jayce? He's my brother, not my boyfriend. And no, he isn't coming with us."  
  
"Oh." Sasha stood next to the car uncomfortably for a few moments until the two guys walked over. After loading her bag into the trunk, Jayce enveloped her in a hug. You call me as soon as you land, no matter what time."  
  
"I will Jayce. Bye." She released him and slid into the backseat. The group made small talk the entire way to the airport, and other than Bridget making a small scene at the gate they made it into the air with no problems.  
  
**********  
  
Sasha was near the front of the jet getting to know the other members of the McMahon family when she heard Shane's voice behind her. "Sasha, can I steal you away for a second?"  
  
"Of course." She excused herself and followed Shane back to his seat. "What's up?"  
  
"Sorry to pull you away, but I wanted to let you know what was on tap for tomorrow. We're taping a Confidential segment at eleven, a production meeting at two, the show at seven, and a post show meeting around eleven-thirty. That one shouldn't last that long though, so you should b eback at the hotel by midnight."  
  
"Sounds good. I have a question though. I'm rooming with Stephanie since Paul isn't here, and she mentioned something about sight-seeing?"  
  
Shane nodded. "There should be some time in Paris on Saturday."  
  
"Paris? I thought all of the shows were in England."  
  
"Well, I was going to ask you tomorrow, but there's this dinner thing in Saturday night that the family was invited to, and I was hoping you would be my date."  
  
Sasha smiled excitedly. "That sounds great. Thank you Shane."   
  
Shane's breath caught in his throat as he looked at Sasha's face. 'What a beautiful smile,' he thought, before mentally slapping himself. 'Bridget, remember?'  
  
"Shane, are you okay? You look a million miles away."  
  
He shook his head. "I never left the plane." 'Just a sane state of mind.'  
  
**********  
  
"Torrie, what do you think of this one?" Sasha asked later that afternoon. They had already shot Torrie's Confidential piece, and were dress shopping at Harrod's before heading back to the arena.  
  
"It's beautiful, Sasha. The red really stands out against your skin."  
  
Sasha smiled. "Aren't you just a sweetheart."  
  
Torrie batted her eyelashes. "I do try." They both laughed, and Sasha went back in the dressing room to change her clothes.  
  
"All I need is shoes and I should be all set."  
  
"I can't believe Shane didn't give you any warning so you could have packed something."  
  
"Yeah Torrie, because I keep formal gowns in my closet just in case."  
  
"Well, you would have been prepared at least."  
  
"Maybe." She left the room and they walked over to the sales desk. "I wonder how bored they are," she said, referring to Shane and Torrie's husband Pete who were sitting outside of the store. They had sent the camera crew on to the arena, and agreed to wait with the girls while they shopped.  
  
"Insanely, I'm sure. What size shoe do you wear?"  
  
"Eight."  
  
"Perfect. I have a pair that I bet would look amazing with the dress."  
  
"That would be great, thanks."  
  
"No prob chick." Torrie pointed over to Pete and Shane. "Let's go make their day and tell them we're finished."  
  
"Make their day? Try their year."  
  
**********  
  
(next afternoon, hotel in Paris, France)  
  
"Steph?" Sasha's voice sounded from deep inside a closet. "Where are you?"  
  
"Bathroom," came the reply. "What do you need?"  
  
"I can't find the shoes Torrie lent me." She walked back into the bedroom and started digging through her bags. "Do you have any clue where they are?"  
  
"The red strappy ones with the three inch heel?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Stephanie leaned her towel-covered head around the corner."I've never seen them. Hey!" she yelled and ducked as a pillow came hurtling towards her.  
  
"You want something harder next time?" Sasha asked, trying to look stern.  
  
"There are so many ways I could respond to that," she replied with a giggle, which caused Sasha to start laughing herself.  
  
"I'm learning just how insane you are. Go finish getting ready, I'll find them."  
  
"Try under one of the beds, everything always seems to wind up under there somehow."  
  
"Alright, thanks." Sasha started looking under the bed, but didn't get too far before she heard a knock at the door. She opened it to reveal someone she certainly hadn't expected to see for awhile.  
  
"Um, hi, is Stephanie here?" He asked, looking nervous.  
  
"That depends. Are you a psycho stalker freak or her husband?"  
  
Sasha could see the nervousness leave him with that comment. "Depends on the day of the week. You must be Sasha."  
  
"And you must be Paul. Come on in. I'l assume you're here to surprise Steph?"  
  
He nodded. "Only Vince and Kurt knew about it. His wife Karen flew over so they could have a little vacation, so it worked out for everyone."  
  
"That's really sweet, she's going to be thrilled. Let me grab my things and I'll go down to Shane's room so you guys can have some privacy." She quickly threw her stuff into her bags, locating the shoes in the process. "Hey Steph, I'm going downstairs, I'll see you in the lobby."  
  
"You are not even ready yet!"  
  
"No, I'm not, but you've got company. Some weird fan I found lurking in the hallway. See ya!"   
  
"Wait Sasha-" Stephanie walked out of the bathroom and stopped in her tracks when she saw Paul. Sasha took this as her cue and slipped out, leaving the twosome alone. She walked down the hall to Shane's room, and right through the already open doorway.  
  
"Expecting me?" She asked Shane, who was in the process of tying his tie.  
  
"Yep. Paul stopped here first, and I assumed you would come here before anywhere else."  
  
"Well, you assumed right." She dropped her things on a table and batted Shane's hands away from his pathetic tie attempt. "You are the last person I would expect to not know how to tie a tie."  
  
"I do...sort of. It seems like sometimes I can, sometimes I can't."  
  
"Weak excuse."  
  
"So sue me."  
  
She grabbed her makeup bag and dress and walked into the bathroom. "Haven't you been sued enough?"  
  
"Definitely. How long are you going to be?" he asked, sounding whiny.  
  
Sasha laughed. "I'm not that much of a girlie girl Shane, I promise. Give me fifteen minutes."  
  
Shane sighed. "You had better not be messing with me."  
  
"I'm not. Time me." Shane sat down on his bed, fully prepared to wait an hour. True to her word though, Sasha emerged from the bathroom completely ready fifteen minutes later. "wow, you look fantastic."  
  
Sasha blushed. "Thank you. I know I didn't say anything before, but you're looking quite handsome yourself."  
  
"Well thank you milady." He offered her his arm. "Shall we proceed?"  
  
Sasha put her hand through his arm and flashed a big smile. "We shall."  
  
**********  
  
OK, I can admit that this one kind of sucked, but I needed to stop there because I am actually in the middle of the next chapter, and I just wanted to get this one out of the way. Please R&R!  
  
Lisa 


	5. Chapter 5

AN: OK, so I updated...finally....after FOREVER!!! I had a really tough semester with college, though I guess that isn't much of an excuse. Hopefully updates can come much faster since my Summer session isn't that bad. Hope you enjoy :) Oh, and since I can't get my italics to work, whenever this appears dream it's a dream sequence.  
  
(Monday morning, Titan Towers)  
  
"Coffee," Sasha's pathetic sounding voice mumbled to anyone who would listen. Emma, her secretary, smiled sympathetically.   
  
"I cannot believe you are here this early dear. It's only 8:00. Didn't you at least go home first?"  
  
Sasha nodded. "Just long enough to change. I know how things work around here, Em, and there was no way I was going to be late on a show day."  
  
"That's probably a good thing," Emma agreed. "What time does your flight leave?"   
  
"Shane said to meet him downstairs at ten, so I would guess whenever we get to the airport. The perks of a private plane-"  
  
"Are wonderful," Shane interrupted from behind them. Sasha turned to find him holding two cups of coffee, one extended towards her. She took it gratefully, lifting the lid and inhaling the scent.  
  
"You rock my world, you know that right?"  
  
"All in a day's work. Emma fill you in yet?"   
  
"I was getting there, but you and your Starbucks interrupted," she answered for Sasha, with mock indignation. "You've both already gotten a handful of phone calls, so you should be getting in your offices."  
  
Sasha shot her a smile and took the stack of messages from her box. "Thanks Emma, I'll stop before we leave." Emma just nodded as the phone rang again, and the other two went on into Sasha's office. Sasha waited until Shane was setlled in across from her before asking, "So did Emma tell me about what?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering- and feel free to say no of course, if you would like to help out on the advertising campaign for this year's Summerslam?"  
  
Sasha was surprised, but excited at the prospect. "That sounds like fun, but can I ask why? First of all it's only May, and second, don't we have an entire advertising department that takes care of things like that?"  
  
"We start now because we need to have everything ready by the time July comes around and we start promos. The reason I'm asking you is because I was originially put in charge, but since I'm going to be in the show, I'm not going to have as much time for it as I thought I would. Plus you're really creative, and I'd love to see what you can come up with."   
  
Sasha's eyes narrowed at the last part. "You do know how incredibly brown your nose is now, right? So basically, the person who was originally going to do it backed out, and you don't really want to do it, so I am. Right?"  
  
Shane shook his head. "No, I really want to, but I'm not going to be able to. The way my story line is running I'm going to be majorly invoved in the show by then, and I really won't have time. You were right about the rest though," he added sheepishly, hoping that wouldn't dissuade her.   
  
"Of course I'll help Shane. But why do I get the feeling that there's more to this than what you're telling me?"  
  
"Probably because there is, but there are some great perks involved too."  
  
She smirked. "I'm still numb from lack of sleep, you might as well throw it at me now."  
  
"How would you like to be my travel buddy?"  
  
Sasha just gave him a bored look. "Shane, I already am your travel buddy."  
  
Shane rolled his eyes. "We've traveled once, Sash. And what I mean is, on a regular basis. I'm going to be putting alot of my duties on hold through at least the end of the year, as I will be focusing more on actual wrestling. What I need, is for you to take over my job in a way. What would happen is that you would be at every show I'm at, and in addition to your job, would be my contact between wherever we are and the office."  
  
Sasha leaned back in her chair, trying to take it all in. "That's alot Shane. What does your dad think of it?"  
  
"It was actually his idea. He's very impressed with you already. What this would mean for you is a raise, hotels and rental cars on the company, and the wonderful, fabulous, absolutely amazing perk of traveling with me. What do ya say?"  
  
She thought about it for a minute before nodding. "When you put it that way, how could a girl resist?"  
  
(Later that afternoon, en route to Boston, MA)  
  
dream  
  
"Sam, we can make this work. If we don't your family will kill me." A young man said to the younger girl standing in front of him, apparently named Sam.   
  
"Kill you?" she replied. "Try both of us! This is insane, we can just get an annullment. And put some damn clothes on!" she yelled the last part, waving her hand and indicating his near nakedness.  
  
"I don't think an annullment is going to be possible." Sam looked at him dumbfounded, until he pointed next to the bed. It was littered with empty condom packets and a few beer bottles.  
  
"Damn it John!!! This cannot happen, do you hear me?"  
  
"Sure thing Ms. McMahon," he said sarcastically. "Or now should I say Cena?"  
  
end dream  
  
"Sasha, wake up, we're here," Shane's voice woke Sasha from her dream. She looked at Shane through sleepy eyes, trying to process what she just saw.  
  
"You have another sister, don't you?"  
  
He nodded, dumbfounded as to where this was coming from. "Yes, I do. Her name is Sam, and she is just starting to travel with the Smackdown brand today. You should get to meet her tomorrow night in New York. That was kind of a random question though."  
  
"Yeah sorry, I...was going to ask earlier, and I forgot. Is she by any chance dating John Cena?"  
  
Shane burst out laughing. "Sam and John? No, not a chance. They're friends, but nothing more. He's dating Dawn Marie, and she just broke up with Brock Lesnar when he left the company a few weeks ago. Why would you think they were dating?"  
  
"No reason really. One question though."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"When is Smackdown in Vegas?"  
  
AN: OK, that was short, but it's my first chapter back, so cut me some slack, LOL. I wanted to shift away from Shane and Sasha a bit, because there are BIG things in store for them, and this little "side chapter" would allow me to introduce characters for my next story, which whenever I start to write it will kind of coexist with some parts of this one :) Don't forget to review! 


End file.
